The purpose of this work is to define the modes of reactivity of flavins and flavoproteins by challenging them with suitably designed knowledge gained from this enterprise will be used to design potential inhibitors of flavoproteins. Specifically, we have concentrated on the interaction of the model flavin, 3-methyllumiflavin and the enzyme Monoamine oxidase with allenic amines.